therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Venera
''Venera was the first realm introduced on The Realms Of Kalgranoon. Things discussed in this realm ranged from talk of the races, to understanding the various nations and landmarks, to the discussion of magics and other dark, evil things.'' History Venera is held as one of the very important continents in Kalgranoon. It is home to The Great Spire, which is a large, heavily guarded government building. As such Venera is vitally important to Kalgranoon, as that Spire may contain the greatest of secrets concerning Kalgranoon and the other continents. The people there use Yaathen and, through not much anymore, Direk. They also follow the Venerian Calender, as created by the Kalnuur. The End of Venera The end of civilization upon this continent came near to the end of the Second Era. The rogue Adrazi Der'ge, in his madness, broke the circlet that kept Karkien from interacting with Mahnuj. Portals opened up all across Venera, spewing Karkien taint and hordes of darkness that destroyed all living things that they came across. Adanedhel, High Serath, and Sashie Rah stood no chance against the might of the dark host of Asurmen. The walls fell and thousands died at the hands of fell beasts. Lazerak Metorski led a group of survivors across the sea to Vanteria, where they made their home in the town of Alutross. Shen Rahn left Venera for Vanteria separately and took the town of Ne' Rah for himself and his people, building a mighty fortress to protect it. After the realms were sealed and the Karkien occupation ended,Venera was left uninhabited, a bleached wasteland dotted with ruins. Geography The geography of Venera is vastly different depending on where you are. Over all the continent is hilly and mountainous. Venera also contains lots of plains and open spaces. The continent itself is surrounded by water on all sides. Venera's several nations also have vastly different geography: Adanedhel: Home of the Vasil. The grand city was built in the middle of a massive birch forest known by the Vasil as Aem'iel'tang. High Serath: Home of the Kalnuur. The geography of this nation is not yet known. Sashie Rah: Home of the Saurians. The capital city itself and the towns surrounding it are a flat, swamp land. Venera is said to be the main and center continent of Kalgranoon, with everything else in some way or another, formed around the continent. Important Events There * The Great Immigration: A massive immigration of people of all races. The reason for the immigration is unknown, but the older denizens of Venera are certainly grateful for it. Landmarks ;Sordan : A small settlement created by Jhyn. Sordan would later be the entrance to The Great Spire via a mysterious portal the Robed Figure created. ;The Great Spire : A great government building led by an unknown people. It is believed to contain Kalgranoon's greatest secrets. ;The Two Towers : Home of the two Adrazi, Tharoon the Blue and Lazerak. Notable People ;Der'ge : One of the three Adrazi. He went missing for many years but for some reason returned during the events of The Great Immigration. He later became corrupted by "The Orb" or as it later came to be known, Zekiliim. Zekiliim later went on to kill Der'ge and take control of his body. ;Draath : The Last Zurgator on Kalgranoon. He was found in a dungeon by Tharoon and a few others. He was weakened there by Tharoon, but was later revived back to health with the help of Xephyr. Draath later went on to kill Tharoon, the one who freed him. Draath himself was then killed by Lazerak, a short time after. ;Tharoon the Blue : One of the three Adrazi. He used to inhabit the Two Towers before his section exploded in a freak accident. Much later he was killed by the Last Zurgator, Draath. He later came back to life only to be killed a different Zurgator, Zekiliim. Tharoon was then said to have assumed godhood. ;Xephyr Bleakwind : Brother of Nevyr Bleakwind. He was a mage who after some time submitted to Draath and became his follower. Lazerak went out looking for a cure for Xephyr after he began expressing he had been having night terrors. It was this reason that lead Lazerak into madness. A few years later, at Sordan, the Robed Figure and him were causing havoc. A group arrived, led by Lazerak who surrounded the two. The Figure escaped by opening a portal to The Spire. Xephyr was not so lucky. He was surrounded and killed. Notable Artifacts ; Circlet Of Vengeance : The one artifact said to keep the realms of Karkien and Mahnuj separate. ; Hungry Chest : An odd magical artifact said to follow someone around in order for them to store items. Tharoon created it. ; Steel Dragon : A large enchanted steel spear. Said to set those who are struck by the weapon ablaze.